A Breeze Full of Storms
by Diamond Shyn
Summary: What if Rapunzel was one of the most wanted bandits of Corona? Introducing the black cape cat! Rated T
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

A Breeze Full of Storms

 **Hi Guys! Diamond Shyn is back for another Tangled fanfic.**

 **I don't have much to say about it, except for: The story is set when Rapunzel was 11 years old.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT own Tangled. How I wish I owned!**

Chapter 1: The Truth

It was a sunny morning, with the sound of chirping birds. A little girl, with approximately 45 feet long, silky blonde hair was mopping her house, in a 70 feet tower situated somewhere in the middle of the forest, hidden.

"Rapunzel!" an old lady who was called Gothel called out from her room.

"Yes mother!" the girl replied in her innocent voice as her name was spoken. She ran to the other side of the hall with a mop in her hands, towards her mother Gothel's room. In there was sitting a young lady with curly black hair, a pointy nose and a wicked look in her eyes. "Yes mother?' the girl asked.

"Oh dear" her mother said, "I wanted to tell you that my room has been getting a little dirty. See this? It has gathered so much dust." She pointed towards a window pane. "Yes mother, I'll clean it." Rapunzel said, and turned to go. But then, she thought of asking her mother a question, a question which was her dream, and had been in her heart since she was four year old child.

"Should I ask her? Or should I not?" she thought. She convinced her to leave the topic but remembered a sentence from one of the three books she owned:

" _If you don't ask, the answer will always be no._ _"_

"Mother can I..." she said, afraid of what her mother might react on this.

"Oh c'mon flower what do you want to ask now?" Gothel said and stood up. "Mother I... I... want to see the... floating lights. Can we both-" Rapunzel managed speak in a hardly audible voice, but Gothel interrupted, "Slow down! We aren't going anywhere. Haven't I told you about how much horrible people down there are? Aren't you frightened of them?"

"Yes mother but I want to know what they are. I feel that they are meant for me. They are released on my birthday and the day is no near; just 3 days. Please mother, please!" Rapunzel said, trying to convince her mother to help her fulfill her dream.

"Rapunzel no! You are never leaving this tower!" Gothel screeched, and Rapunzel stepped forward, though she was scared and her legs were shivering.

"Mother please! Please! I'm just saying that we both can go just for one day..." Rapunzel begged. Gothel lost the control over her tongue and said, "Stop hassling me and hassle those whose daughter you are!" She realized after a moment what she had just said. "Oops!" came the whisper from her.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, "What did you just say?" Gothel put her arm on Rapunzel's shoulder and gabbled, "Oh my flower you know, I sometimes say what I should not say. Stop taking everything so seriously!" and managed to let out a fake laugh.

"No! Tell me the truth!" Rapunzel shouted, pushed her, and dropped the mop, "I want to know the truth!"

"Rapunzel can you even hear what you're saying?" Gothel's voice changed, "What is wrong with you?" "No mother what is wrong with you? Can't you tell me the truth? Please! I don't want the lanterns; just... just tell me who my parents are!" Rapunzel shrieked.

Gothel knew her time was up, but she didn't want Rapunzel to know that she was the princess of Corona. "I don't know" Gothel lied, "But I took you with me to protect you."

Rapunzel was a little shaken with the news that Gothel wasn't her real mother. "I don't think." She said and ran upstairs to her room and buried her face in her pillow to cry. "Couldn't have she told me the truth?" Rapunzel thought, "And she doesn't even know who my parents are. That's ridiculous! I want to run away! Wait, run away..."

She wiped her tears and rethought about her latest idea: to run away. "No I shouldn't! This will break her heart and I'm too young for this." She thought, but on the other hand, ideas were, "She broke my heart, and so can't I break hers? And I want freedom! I feel I'm stuck here." She kept her hand on her heart. "I need to go!" she whispered.

Late that night, when Gothel was sleeping, Rapunzel stepped out of her room with a satchel, which included a piece of bread, a black handkerchief and an apple. She entered Gothel's room to take her long black cape and wear it. "It's too long!" she thought and stuffed her hair in the lining of the cape. "Goodbye Mother." She whispered. She opened the main window; moon shone silver, and she stepped on the plane. "Here I go!" she said, hooked her hair on the hook and there she went, swinging with the hair, trying to control her happiness by not screaming "I'm so happy!" After her hair's length, she had to jump from such a height that she ended up on falling on her shoulder. But it didn't hurt much, because she fell on grass.

She touched the soft green grass, not knowing what it was. Then she realized that it was grass, as it resembled the picture of grass in her storybook. At last, she was set free to encounter the mysterious outside world, sail through the world, and then meet her real parents.

It all seemed just like it was a dream.

 **How was the first chapter?  
Tell me by leaving your reviews!**

 **If you don't review, a monster will come to your room at night and take your phone/laptop/computer/fluffy teddy bear away!**

 **~Diamond Shyn**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruthless World

A Breeze Full of Storms

 **Hey guys! This is the second chapter of my fanfic 'A Breeze Full of Storms'.**

 **Lemme tell you guys a fact: The name of the story was actually the name of the story I'm professionally writing. I later changed the name of that story and felt that the name could be used here.**

 **Well, the name is also inspired by the sandstorm that raged a few nights ago. I was standing in the balcony, and thinking of some good name. Just then, I concentrated on the storm in front of me. Rest you can imagine yourself how my weird mind worked and I came up with this name...**

 **Suggest a chapter song please!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT own Tangled! (Ugly truth of life!)**

Chapter 2: Ruthless world

She spent the entire night under the moon's shadow, in the forest. She even saw saw the sun rising, and the darkness of the forest vanishing. Then, for the first time in forever, she realized how beautiful the world was. The greenery, the flowing water, butterflies, birds, wow! She washed her face and noticed a blue-colored butterfly hovering around her. "Hi!" she said, but the moment she spoke, it flew away. It went from over bushes, and Rapunzel followed it.

A couple of minutes later, she had no idea of where she was. "Well..." she mumbled, "I guess I'm lost." To make my way out of the wilderness, Rapunzel looked around to see if there was something she could use. She then saw a cat running and followed it, because she could think of no other way.

After an exhausting walk, she was somewhere else. The forest was behind her. There she was, standing before a bridge that lead to a kingdom, a big kingdom. At a faraway distance, she could see some white towers, taller than the one in which she used to live. It resembled a 'castle' in one of her storybooks.

"Wow." Was all that she could barely speak. She ran across the bridge to enter a magical world, a world she had never seen before. For the first time ever, she saw real people (other than her Mother Gothel), a real castle, a kingdom, and she experienced how it felt to be free – just like a cage left open for a bird to fly away. She came to know that the kingdom was called 'Corona'. Beautiful name, isn't it? But for her, it was no less than heaven. She ate the apple she was carrying and still vigorous, she was running in the marketplace.

Somehow, Rapunzel revealed her hair by mistake. They were a big mess! Fortunately, she saw some girls aged five-six playing nearby. "Hey girls!" she called out for them, "A little help, please!" They gasped at the length of her hair, and she soon got them braided, of course, by girls' help! After getting them braided, she again stuffed them in the cape's lining.

In the heart of the town, she saw a wall, painted with the sketch of a rich family, wearing jewelry. In it, there was a man with a big crown on his head, a woman with a little smaller, and a cute little infant with a little round crown. They looked royalty; perhaps, they were the king, queen, and the princess.

No wonder she was surprised by the coincidental similarities between her and the princess. "It is a pity that our king and queen lost their child. Some dumb head kidnapped her." she heard passerby's say. "Really a pity!" she said.

At the end of the day, she was tired, but had no other place to sleep except for the garden. So, our little wanderer slept soundly in the nature's bed, with the cape as a blanket.

Another day passed with great zeal, but she was starving by then, for the food with her had finished. She had no food to eat, and it was her mistake that she didn't pack enough to eat. An option was still left with her: to beg. So, she went at someone's residence to find faculty and knocked the door. A red haired woman opened the door in front of her. "Good morning miss! My name is Rapunzel and I don't have food to eat. Some help, please?" she begged. "Stop wasting my time and do some work instead!" the redhead scolded and slammed the door. "Now that was certainly rude." Rapunzel mumbled.

She went to the next door. _SLAM_! Another door. _SLAM_! Another one. _SLAM_!

She kept trying with all her might till the last one but all her endeavors failed. Fed up of all this, she shouted "Find your humanity!" at the last door and walked off with her self-respect.

"Mother was right!" she cried, "I never should've left the tower! I should've never agued with her. I don't even know who my parents are! And I came just like that! I'm such a fool!"

Rapunzel thought, "Shall I go back home? No. Mother won't accept me. Then what should I do? Die of hunger in the streets?" Just then, she saw a boy of maybe 12 – 13 years of age, wearing brunette pants and white shirt, and a denim vest on it. He was stealing an apple from a fruit stall in front of her. He put it in his satchel and ran off. She kept quiet, trying to analyze the situation. Maybe his situation was similar to hers. No one noticed, and he got away with it, just like that.

Next, Rapunzel tried the same act...and luckily no one noticed. Putting the apple inside her satchel, she ran off. However, she was guilty of her act, but she had to do something to be alive. She didn't do it intentionally, she was desperate; that's the tragedy of life.

She went across the bridge and met that boy (the one who stole the apple) again that day. Rapunzel stopped him and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much." He was puzzled but she wasn't going to put an end to his perplexity.

"Umm... welcome?" he raised a brow and said. Rapunzel smiled and he left.

"I have to do this again and again to be alive..." She whispered. She felt so guilty, so depressed. The world was a bad place – just like her Mother Gothel told.

"If life's hell, then you've gotta make it heaven." she said it, loud enough.

She wanted to live.

 **So, how was chapter 2? A bit depressing? At least it describes a bit about THE REAL WORLD. Yes, it does.**

 **Did you notice our hero up there?**

 **Please continue reading... And reviewing**

 **~Diamond Shyn**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Being

**A Breeze Full of Storms**

 **Hey! Here's the third chapter.**

 **Going through a writer's block isn't that easy, you know.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, I still DON'T OWN Tangled...**

Chapter 3: Another Being

 **(Rapunzel's P.O.V.)**

That day was probably the turning point of my life. Everything changed from that day on.

I started stealing much more things, even bigger, even precious, and even expensive. And how? Well, here's the answer...

I put on my black handkerchief on my face, covering my nose and lower jaw. I changed my name from Rapunzel to Catherine, because I was known as the infamous 'Black cape cat' all over the kingdom by my 'fans'. Heck, I even became one of the most wanted thieves of Corona, and had my wanted posters all over the place. But that was really stupid of them, because no one ever saw my face, had hardly any idea of how I looked, and still, they had my wanted posters.

I guess I even saw mother Gothel in the town a few times, and after a week of seeing her, I saw her corpse, which turned into ash in front of my eyes.

I lived in the forests, somewhere where I found a random shelter. My hair, by now, was up to 70 ft. long. I braided them myself, though I knew they looked very untidy. But I had one lock of them undone so that I could heal my own bruises and scars. But a scar I got wounded with could never be healed – lack of love, empty of love, deep in my heart.

But that didn't matter much, because I had made myself as hard as a rock. I lived in solitude.

It was me and me alone, till that dusk...

It was two days before my birthday. I was running across the main bridge with my biggest ever robbery – five gold bars in the satchel hung on my shoulder. While running, I was building a world of dreams in my head – I would sell all these and get richer, richer than anyone else.

CLASH! "Ouch!" I bumped into somebody running from the other direction. My satchel came off my shoulder and I fell on the ground. The person in front of me also fell down, and so did his satchel. I looked at the outfit closely. Brunette pants, denim vest over a white shirt. A blurred vision of someone seemingly important was in my eyes.

"Come on, Rider!" one of his fellow mates who were now ahead of him shouted.

"Yeah guys, just recovering from the latest surprise..." the man said. Yes, he was someone I met, for sure. He had the same but a little bolder voice.

"There they are!" a guard way behind me, waking me up from my thoughts. "Run!" that man got up on his feet and grabbed a satchel. I, too, grabbed the other satchel and ran. I and that 'someone important from past' were running in the same pace, in the same direction, with his allies an inch behind us.

"Aren't you the black cape cat?" that man asked me. I just looked at his brunette eyes for a moment, guessing that was enough to say a yes. With only the forest in front of us, we all parted; I went to the right while the other went towards left.

The guards went after those guys whom I had just met. "Huh!" I breathed heavily, and sat on the grass. "Well, the richest person now!" I continued, "Alone at last!" and opened the satchel.

But instead of any gold bar, I found a 'wanted' poster and a crown. "What the hell is this now? Where's my gold? This isn't even my satchel!" I shrieked.

I began scouring all over the place, and suddenly I remembered – that 'someone important from past' man. We bumped into each other and our satchel fell off. He must've taken my satchel instead of his, and now, I don't even know where he is. Great!

The sketch on the wanted poster resembled that man enough. Except for his... nose? I learnt his name was 'Flynn Rider'.

It was already night, and I decided to rest and go searching for that guy next day.

 **Here was chapter 3. So finally, the hero and heroine of our story actually meet. Yay!**

 **The next chapter will be out soon, but review please! Thanks for the favs/follows/reviews!  
Diamond Shyn**


End file.
